Welcome to Manhattan
by Nerdywolfie
Summary: This is just your average modern day au with everyone just hanging out (read as trying to survive in NYC.) There might be some ships in here who knows. Also Hercules and Laf might as well be a comedy duo, Alex is a tiny screaming mess, Angelica is just done with everything, and Jeff thinks he's better than everyone.


Alexander woke up to the beeping of his alarm clock. He turned over to see the time on the clock's face. It was 5:30 which was late for him, seeing how he always got up early to kick Jefferson's butt (and prepare for whatever case he had been assigned from his boss George Washington.) To make matters worse, today Hamilton had an important meeting with Washington and a few other people.

He doesn't sleep easily after the hurricane that destroyed his town in his childhood (from that day on he became afraid of storms and couldn't sleep through loud noises) so he woke up as soon as the beeping began. "Ohhf!" he grumbled instead of sliding out from underneath his covers, he fell onto the hard floor of his small New York City apartment and woke up his dog. "Great just flipping great now I'm gonna be late." he growled. Alexander rushed scrambling to find a clean suit or at least something to look professional in. When he managed to find something he grabbed it in a massive bundle and rushed into his bathroom to take a shower. When he was finally ready with clean clothes, trimmed beard, and a high ponytail, he rushed out the door so he could make it to the subway train before he missed it and the only way he could make it to his meeting without being late.

As Alex entered the station he walked over to his group of friends that he always shared the commute Uptown with. "Hey Mulligan, Lafayette, and Angelica!" he called out to his friends. "Sup" Mulligan nodded his head at Alexander as he was busy checking his phone "did you see Peg's and John's new youtube video they posted?" "No I didn't" Alexander replied as he and Lafayette crammed closer to each other to hear the video. Before his phone could play the video, the A train pulled up and opened its doors. "Man" the frenchman grumbled "I didn't see that one yet." "I'll show you later during our lunch break okay." Mulligan told his close friend. Angelica coughed continuously since she caught her younger sister Elizabeth's cold "Why don't you continue your conversation once we get on the train?" "Okay, okay." the boys obeyed as she herded them aboard the train.

Per usual, the gang's train was packed with people. Some were older and looked like they shouldn't be on the train, while others were teenagers who were ready to jump someone once they got aboard. This didn't bother Alex and the other's; it was Manhattan after all and just one glare from Angelica would send any criminal running in the other direction. The train shuttled by, rattling at certain points (knocking everyone off balance and sending a very sick Angelica Schuyler crashing on top of an unsuspecting man with a head of curls wearing a very expensive and fashionable suit plus knocking his glasses off his head and splashing his Starbucks on his suit.) The man looked up annoyed until he stared at her. "I'm so sorry!" Angelica tried to tell the man but it came out odd because she was congested "Oh no its fine its my fault. I guess that's what I get for not paying attention." the man laughed "I'm Thomas Jefferson and you are Miss…" "Angelica Schuyl- "THOMAS JEFFERSON." Alexander screeched, scaring everyone on the train car and probably everyone in the state of New York. Jefferson looked in the direction the voice of the man whom he worked with came from. "Hamilton, must you be so annoying this early in the morning? Jefferson sighed as he always had to put up with this idiot. This statement only made the smol man angrier. Alexander went over to Jefferson ready to pummel him both verbally and physically. "Christ. Hamilton stop acting like a five year old", Angelica muttered as she dragged him by his collar after he had laid a few punches on the Virginian. "Can't you just leave people alone, and anyways he seems like a nice man." Her face showed the hint of a blush despite her being sick. In re-sponse, Hamilton muttered some disgruntled statement about Jefferson and sulked over to his best friends.

Station after station passed by with people either coming aboard or getting off when a voice crackled on the air and buzzed to life saying something in some garbled tongue while catching the Frenchmen and his friend's attention. "Huh, look at that we're already at our stop, Mulligan yawned as he stretched and picked up Lafayette smiling and waving to the passers-by that appreciated his early morning comedy. "

Don't you boys want to be on time for once?" Angelica mused once the train pulled into the next station as she looked at Jefferson and Hamilton glare across at each other. Oddly enough they shot her synchronized indignant looks and practically pushed each other out of the train car's doors and into the crowd of morning commuters who were praying that they wouldn't have to deal with the horrible state of Manhattan's subway system this early in the morning.


End file.
